dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Emanuela Pacotto
Emanuela Pacotto (Milan, June 7, 1965) is an Italian actress and voice actress, best known for having voiced many Japanese animated series characters.dubbed Bulma in Dragon Ball and Sakura in Naruto, One Piece Nami andJessie's rocket team in Pokémon. She herself a fan of anime 1 and is actively working to spread Japanese pop culture, participating in numerous exhibitions and events, performing with the voices of its celebrities and singing some original codes in Japanese.Sometimes, in the credits, it is mistakenly credited as Manuela Pacotto. From an early age he took its first steps in the show by participating in singing competitions, television dramas and advertising services. His career continued singing in the choir of the Little Singers of Milan directed by Ninì Comolli, recording several television themes. In 1975 she was chosen from more than 500 children for The abandoned doll, making his stage debut, directed by Giorgio Strehler. After having formed a group with some of his former comrades in the choir of the singers of Milan, named Teen Agers, Emanuela continued studying ballet. Despite frequentasse already the private drama school in Milan Active Center Theater directed by Nicoletta Ramorino, at 17 he passed the entrance exam at the Academy of Art Amateur Dramatics allowing them to graduate actress. After several roles as an actress, was cast as the role of Meiko Kajiwara in ''Love Me Knight '', the Italian film version in the flesh eponymous Japanese cartoon. In this show the figure and voice are separated, in fact the actors were redubbed by Italian voice actors of the same souls. At some point in the voice actress series of character Meiko Kajiwara, Elisabetta Cucci, is due to failing in its role, therefore, the problem arose of who should dub Emanuela, it was proposed that it was she who ridoppiare your character and so he remained hooked to world of dubbing. 2 It was the start of the voice actress for Pacotto career, which led her affirmation in the various roles of some of the most watched Japanese cartoons in Italy. Among the best known we can remember Bulma in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball - The saga, Lisa in Saint Tail, Sakura Haruno Naruto, Nami One Piece, Jessie the rocket team in Pokémon, and Rina in Slayers. With the production of Ambitionworld.it team, on November 3, 2012 she performed in concert Emanuela Pacotto - AMBITION Idol Live Concert 3, becoming the first Western artist to have achieved a "Idol" show in style, interpreting the souls abbreviations Japanese outside of Japan. He held two performances, the first at the Lucca Comics & Games in the second Etna Comics in June the following year. It is the protagonist of the first anime live action Italian "Censors", written and directed by Massimiliano Coltorti. "Censors" is a movie for the web published on November 2, 2015 on YouTube, where Emanuela plays three different roles. He is the co-producer, author and interpreter of the web series "FAVOLANANNA" directed by Massimiliano Coltorti. The first episode of the 12 planned was posted on YouTube October 30, 2016 after the official presentation took place during Lucca Comics & Games 2016. References # http://www.animeclick.it/news/26328-emanuela-pacotto-messa-a-nudo-da-animeclickit-lintervista # ^ https://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/interviste/epacotto.htm # https://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/voci/vociepac.htm # https://www.youtube.com/user/emanuelapacotto # http://www.emanuelapacotto.it/it/ Category:Real people Category:Italian voice actors